CRT command and display systems utilizing a microprocessor in conjunction with a touchscreen CRT are standard in the art. The user is offered a variety of choices which are displayed on the screen. To make a selection the user touches the screen at a given location. Previously, such CRT systems have supplied audio and visual feedback when the user has successfully made a selection. In some environments, such as in automotive applications, audio feedback may be masked by radio or road noise, and visual contact away from the road must be minimized.